


Spring Amedot Week 2019

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 1 Rain/Rainbows, Day 2 Gardening/Flowers, Day 4 Caught in the act, Day 7 Anything goes, F/F, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Spring Amedot Week 2019, Swearing, im so sorry stebe, one (1) splatoon reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Hey gaymers, I’m back for Spring Amedot week 2019! Get some gay in ya





	1. Poor weather

Amethyst had taken Peridot to the top of the hill overlooking the ocean, at the base of the lighthouse. The breeze intensified every now and again as it normally did at such a height, wracking the lengthy mane of lavender that trailed down her back. It pushed through Peridot’s own hair as well, attempting to make it lose its distinct shape. Peridot paid it little mind -- Amethyst’s unusually silent demeanour had her on edge.

Some type of formal cap appeared on Amethyst’s head in a lilac flash, with a lip big enough to cover her eyes.

“Amethyst,” Peridot felt concerned, stepping forward to try and meet her shaded gaze. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…” Amethyst pulled the cap over her eyes, tilting her head to the clear sky, streaked with white fluffy clouds that glowed with the sun’s dying rays. “It’s a bad day for rain.”

That caught Peridot off-guard more than anything. Not even having to glance around, it was clearly a calm evening with no grey threats to the peace in sight. “It’s…not raining, though.” She said carefully.

Watching Amethyst, Peridot couldn’t see her eyes, but the single fat droplet that trailed down her cheek gave it all away. Her plush lips trembled ever so slightly, and her jaw set as she grit her teeth, restraining emotions that were clearly billowing under the surface.

“Yes,” she said, “it is.”

Peridot looked down to Amethyst’s feet, noticing a small old mound of dirt, barely visible with age. Grass had grown over the top of most of it, save for the small plaque, crafted from icy pole sticks long-past licked.

 _RIP Torta_ was inscribed in faded purple marker upon the wood.

She closed her eyes in realization. Stiffening, she bought her hand to her gem in a rigid salute, following Amethyst’s gaze to the golds and pinks above.

The weather truly was poor today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rain actually occurs but it still totally counts
> 
> Uhh so i dunno how many prompts im gonna do but i got some stuff to procrastinate. Thanks to Nerd-Peridot for organizing again!


	2. Turn the lights off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wakes Amethyst up in the middle of the night smelling of dirt and flowers

Amethyst heard Peridot stumble into her room at about 3am, the temple door thumping shut behind her. When she felt Peridot collapse onto the nest of bedding and blankets, fumbling for her, she was hit with the sharp smell of dirt and fertilizer. She was too sleepy to consider how it would add to the general scent of her room, too busy blindly reaching for Peridot, who clumsily dug her pointy knees into her leg and thigh. Peridot must have felt her jolt, because her weight shifted off, only to reappear behind her in a nuzzly spoon.

“Per,” she croaked fuzzily, briefly aware of making some kind of beckoning gesture with her arm under the soft sheet, “come get in…isnot…comfy…”

Peridot responded with some type of exhausted noise, the smoothness of her gem finding its way between Amethyst’s blanketed shoulder blades. Small hands glid over Amethyst, appreciating her curves especially, before grabbing at the covers Amethyst clung to, tugging and pulling them bit by bit. Amethyst groaned at that, reluctantly losing her cloying warmth and air of sleep to Peridot’s attempts. When Peridot finally found her place behind her, body curling to resume spooning, the thing she noticed most -- or, couldn’t ignore -- was how cold she was.

“Fuck,” she gasped, definitely awake now. Amethyst made sure the blankets covered herself, curling tighter into a pillow. “you been outside or somethin’?”

Peridot clung closer, sitting her icy chin on Amethyst’s shoulder. Her chilly nose found Amethyst’s ear buried under all that silky hair, and her teeth found the lobe, nibbling naughtily. “The _arabidopsis_ required my attention” she said, with smugness dripping from her voice.

Amethyst shoved her off despite enjoying it, grabbing for Peridot’s hand on her belly. “Yeah, well, my _ass_ ibidopsis needed your attention like, 2 hours ago! Napping on your own is boring, dude. And cold.” She huffed.

“These blankets seemed adequate enough in providing you with warmth during my absence.” Peridot commented, stealing said warmth. Amethyst felt her form’s temperature rise to sit under hers in a few quick minutes, like it normally did. Her hands remained cold, so Amethyst squeezed them in hers.

“They don’t say nerd stuff into my ear like it’s the hottest thing ever, though.” Amethyst pointed out, turning to bump her cheek against Peridot’s pointy nose. It was still pretty cold, so she reached a lazy hand around her shoulder to pinch it warmer.

The reaction was satisfying. “Noe, they doen’t.” Peridot managed, pulling away with a grunt. “But Amethyst,” Peridot’s tone picked up, “do they do _this?_ ”

“Do what?” Amethyst groaned, rolling her face into the pillow.

There was a weird clonk, like something ceramic being placed down with the gentleness of a rockfall. “Amethyst, gaze upon what I have created!” Peridot shook her with equal gentleness, adding, “And praise me for my efforts!”

Amethyst never wanted her head to leave the pillow. But Peridot seemed excited, and indulging her meant she could get back to sleep faster, so she finally opened her eyes in long blinks, seeing nothing but darkness in front of her--

Wait. Amethyst blinked again, and noticed that she was slowly seeing colours emerging from the inky blackness. A thin, blurry streak of some type of blue--no, green, was appearing. It was incredibly faint, and for the most part Amethyst didn’t realize it was a plant. In fact, it was one of Peridot’s many plants she’d been collecting. This one was actually a weed.

“Wait, the weeds?” She leaned over the bed, finding the thin plant planted in a small ceramic pot, laced with metal for Peridot’s convenience. It was emitting a faint light, like one of Greg’s glow-in-the-dark cups. “Whoa…you got it all… glowy!”

“Yes! I can make this average pest a bioluminescent nighttime companion! Who knew _bacteria_ could be a horticulturist’s best ally?!”

“It’s pretty…uh, pretty rad dude.” Amethyst commented, poking at one of the flowerheads, spying glowing flecks of what must’ve been bacteria on its surface.

“Mhm mhm.” Peridot nodded, seeming quite proud of herself.

“But it’s kinda bright an’ all…”

“Yes, it took me quite a while to cultivate such vivid bacteria.”

“Can you like, turn it off? I kinda wanna sleep.” She rolled into her pillow, falling back asleep.

“No no, Amethyst!” Peridot shook at her form. “Praise me!”

That earned grin from Amethyst, buried in her pillow. She reached out blindly and pet the glow-in-the-dark plant goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smells like bacteria


	3. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven happens upon his worst nightmare

“Steven, wait,” Amethyst dashed down the staircase to meet Steven storming off. “whatever you’re thinking, it’s not what it looked like!”

“Amethyst, you don’t need to explain a thing.” He stopped in the middle of the beach house, Amethyst witness to his back. “It was exactly what it looked like.”

“Steven, you’re mistaken!” Peridot’s footsteps sounded. She appeared behind Amethyst, fiddling rapidly with her fingers, excuses ticking around in her mind. “We’re were just doing a thing that…looked like another thing!”

“There’s no excuses, Peridot.” Peridot gulped. “I just don’t understand.” Steven shook his head, revoking the privilege of letting them catch his gaze. “On my bed, guys?”

“It was the comfiest place to do it!” Cried Peridot before shrinking back behind Amethyst.

“Dude, this floor is hell on your knees.” Amethyst added.

Steven turned around, his eyes glistening with frustrated tears. “Couldn’t you have done it anywhere else?” They both flinched with guilt. “More importantly, couldn’t it have waited until _later_? Like maybe, _until I got home?”_

“Bro, I’m sorry, but it was just sitting _there!_ And then maybe _IdaredPeridottoopenit_.”

“It was Amethyst’s fault!” Peridot yelled. “She’s 80% of my impulse control!”

“Heeey, you’re 80% of _my_ _ding dong_ impulse control!” Amethyst blinked. “ _See?_ I just said that impulsively!”

“It doesn’t matter who did it! All that matters now,” a receipt lay at his feet, which he picked up. _Whacky Sacks ltd. “Is that it’s been done.”_

Amethyst and Peridot felt tears prick at their eyes. They held each other for comfort.

“How am I supposed to make my _Crying Breakfast Friends x Whacky Sacks blind unboxing_ video now?!” Steven cried to the rafters above. “I can’t unsee Pear’s round form, wrapped in torn promotional material, sitting in a manger of an opened shipping box!” He crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

Amethyst knelt down, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Steven. If it makes you feel any better, she’s _really_ soft.”

“It was Amethyst’s fault.” Peridot added.

Steven only lamented harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY UNBOXED HIS FUCKING PLUSHIE BEFORE HIM THE ASSHOLES


	4. E-Y-E-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot quizzes Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting my anything goes prompt now because I finished it. The next thing i'm gonna post is the pirate/mermaid prompt, which'll be longer.
> 
> They smoke the devil's lettuce in this lol

The tip of Peridot’s joint glowed with her inhale, illuminating orange across her face and against the dim brick across from them. The metal railing of their tiny balcony didn’t protect them from neither the street noise below or the night air above, but that wasn’t a worry. It was an evening where nothing was a worry.  

“Okay, Okay, Amethyst, here’s something for you.” Peridot exhaled before grinning, foot somehow tapping with energy.

Amethyst took a swig from her can, plonking it down next to her screwed up roll. “Shoot.”

“What does y-e-s spell?”

“Spells yes.” Amethyst smiled, intrigued. “You’re making me miss kindergarten, Pear.”

“Correct.” Peridot flicked an imaginary tick in the air. “Alright,” she leaned forward with a cocky grin. “What does _e-y-e-s_ spell?”

“Uh, yes?”

Peridot burst into snickers, eyes creasing mischievously. “No no, what does _e-y-e-s_ spell?”

“ _Yes?_ What’s the point?”

“ _E_ -y-e-s.” Peridot sounded out. “Sound it out.”

“ _EEE_ -yes.” Amethyst blinked, frowning in concentration. “Eeee _yes_.”

Peridot cackled into her arm on the railing, evolving into a cough bought on by the cool air.

“E-yes! Ey _yes!_ It’s like that _Splatoon_ kid.” She struck a pose, pretending to hold a soaker gun. “E _yyes!”_ She mimicked awfully.

“Noooo,” Peridot wheezed, clinging onto the railing. “spell it.”

“E. Y. E. S.” Amethyst spelt out, counting on her fingers for emphasis. “E…Yes.”

Peridot laughed even more, so hard that Amethyst lurched forward to grab at her tank top, conscious of her going over the railing.

“What’re you even smoking that you spell _yes_ with another fuckin--oh."

Peridot paused, observing Amethyst intently. Waiting for the--

“Eyes!” Amethyst squealed, turning to Peridot. “Eyes!” She pointed to her own vivid pair. Peridot managed a congratulation through her laughing.

“Oh fuck, I wanna die. How did I not get that.” Amethyst threw her head back, staring at the starless sky.

“Syntactic priming.” Peridot tapped her temple. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
